


The Inheritance

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Heist, One Shot, Secret Santa, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Sadie comes across what could be a really good score, but it means she needs to pretend to be someone else. The gang gives her the go-ahead to follow up, but only if she takes someone along as back up, and may be Hosea knows exactly what he was doing.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 27





	The Inheritance

The snow had started to fall as Sadie reached the outskirts of the small town, she dug her heels into Bob’s flanks and hurried up the road, hoping to escape the worst of the storm. Finding a small stable she stopped to see if there was space to put Bob up for the night, the stablehand gladly taking her money and directing her to the saloon. 

Sadie welcomed the warmth as she pushed her way into the building, it buzzed with patrons looking to unwind and, like her, escape the cold. She shook the snow from her coat as she walked through the door and found a spot at the bar. Ordering a drink and some food she settled down at a quiet table near the back. While this hasn’t been an intended stop on her scouting trip, she was here and might as well see if there was any cash worth taking for the gang.

She had finished her meal when two men settled at a table near her. Nursing her drink as the men carried on, both of them locals. Sadie had all but written them off as she finished her drink, annoyed that she had wasted her time listening when one of the men asked a question that piqued her interest.

“So, still no word from any of her family?” He took another swig from his bottle and the other man shook his head. “Such a shame, she ain’t got anyone else?”

“Not that anyone can seem to remember. Just her daughter. Will’s been gone, hell, seven years now. God rest him. Miss Maggie moved away before that. We sent word to her, but no response yet.”

“Hell, at this rate we ain’t gonna be able to bury her proper ‘til the ground thaws.” The first man grumbled. “That’s the problem with money. Makes everything take longer.”

Sadie turned slightly to look at the men, taking them both in with a quick glance. An interesting score, but Hosea and the gang may want to hear about this. 

The man laughed, raising his glass. “Ain’t that the truth!” 

The conversation drifted between a few other topics, occasionally returning to the late Missus Mary Gunderson, as Sadie would come to learn. She pushed herself up from her table, the men having taken their leave for a round of cards. She glanced outside, the snow really having begun to fall, and made her way to ask about a room for the night.

Sadie thanked the young woman who had shown her to her room and closed the door. She draped her coat over a nearby chair and put her gun belt on the seat before taking a seat on the bed. She took a small notebook out of her bag and wrote down what she had heard before putting the journal back into her bag.

Sadie kicked off her boots and laid back on the bed. She thought about what Hosea and the others may have to say about this kind of job. 

It had been nearly a year that she had been running with them, all of them trying to run from their past, getting lost in the wild of the west. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, wanting to get on the road early and get back to camp.

\-- ❖ -- 

The sun hadn’t risen yet when Sadie opened her eyes, that pale grey light of pre-dawn giving her just enough light to make out the room. She went about getting ready and collecting her gear, moving out the door and down the stairs into the quiet saloon. 

Giving a quick wave to the owner she tightened her coat around her waist and stepped out into the cold morning air. The snow made the walk to the stables a bit more difficult, but she got there eventually. She pushed open the barn door and found Bob in one of the stalls. 

Getting him saddled up and paying the stablehand for a few extra provisions, she mounted up and they started on their way back to camp.The trip took most of the day, but Bob picked up the pace as they neared the familiar entrance to camp. 

“Who’s there?” A gruff voice called through the trees.

“Sadie.” She answered.

“Well, welcome home, missus Adler.” Arthur replied, appearing from behind a tree, a repeater held loosely in his hand. “Find us anything good?”

She pulled back on the reins and Bob slowed to a stop, she thumbed over her shoulder at the small doe slung over Bob’s back she had managed to snag along the way.

Arthur gave her a quick nod and waved her in before disappearing again among the trees. She rode into camp and got Bob settled, removing his tack and pulling the doe off his back when Charles walked by and offered to help. She accepted, excited to share her findings, and let him take the carcass to Pearson as she put her tack away and went off to find Hosea and Dutch.

She found them chatting quietly in Dutch’s tent, both of them looking up as she approached.

“Missus. Adler, you’re back. We’re glad you’re safe.” Dutch said, pushing up from his chair. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go talk to John about a job.” He gave them both a quick nod and ducked out of the tent, disappearing into the growing darkness.

“I think I may have found us something as well.” She said. Hosea waved her into the tent and she took a seat across from him. 

“Let’s hear it!” He clapped excitedly.

Sadie started the story of the poor woman who had died, leaving behind a sizable inheritance. The only living family that anyone seemed to have known was a daughter that married and left town a long time ago.

Hosea rubbed his chin and she continued, explaining how they had sent a letter out, she wasn’t exactly sure when, but had yet to hear from the daughter. Hosea sat forward, resting his arms on his knees, his fingers laced together and cradling his head.

“It doesn’t seem like many people remember quite what Maggie looks like, so I thought maybe I go to town, pretending I’m her and collect on that inheritance. Money seems easy enough.” She shrugged. 

Hosea was quiet a moment as he took it all in, a smile cracking on his face.

“You’d think you’d been an outlaw all your life, missus Adler! You should follow up on that. We will see if we can’t send someone to retrieve that letter.” He paused. “Take Arthur with you, you’re supposed to be a married woman after all.” 

Hosea gave her a knowing look as she opened her mouth to argue. 

“It’s not because I don’t trust you, just think you could use some back up.” He explained and looked down at her travel clothes. “And see if one of the other ladies can’t lend you a dress. It doesn’t have anything to do with your normal attire, just, the less you stick out, the easier to go undetected.” He held up his hand as he explained.

“I have my own dresses.” She said dryly.

Hosea had a point, she thought, it would be best to have the back up. And what married woman wouldn’t travel with her husband? She told him she would get things ready before talking to Arthur. Hosea laughed and shook his head, she knew Arthur well enough to have it all ready to go before asking, so he couldn’t say no.

She made her way over to the ladies’ wagon, setting down her things. She found Abigail darning some socks and Jack playing quietly with Sean, the bottom of a rather lumpy snowman between them. Gathering together a few items, she pulled a bag from the back of the wagon and began to pack.

“You finally come to your senses and gettin’ away from us rag-tag band of outlaws?” Abigail joked, putting down her work and pointing to Sadie’s bag.

“Sorry, but you lot are stuck with me it seems, don’t see myself livin’ some peaceful city life.” Sadie laughed and shook her head. “Hosea is sending Arthur and I to check out a lead in a town not far from here.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear you’re stickin’ around.” Abigail smiled, she put the sock away and stretched her arms above her head. “I’d miss ya if you left.” 

Abigail looked down to Sean and Jack playing near the horses, deciding she could leave him be while she got them both some food. She stood and walked off, leaving Sadie to her packing.

The sun set and the cool wind blew through the camp. The gang gathering together near a few of the fires burning around camp, the soft sounds of Uncle’s banjo carrying through the crisp air. Sadie finished up her packing and joined the gang near the fire. 

A heated discussion had started about whether or not Sean could actually beat Jack in a shooting contest. Which had started as a joke from John that Sean had taken offense to, and now John had put money on his son winning, the rest of the gang jumping at the chance. Abigail quickly put an end to the silliness.

Sadie shook her head as the boys settled down, each returning to their food and drink and lighter conversation. She looked around, not seeing Arthur around the fire. She finished her meal and stood up, figuring he would be off by the horses or still out on guard duty, she set off into the darkness to find him.

\-- ❖ -- 

Arthur slung the repeaters over his shoulder and rubbed his hands together, shaking the cold out as he headed back toward the camp. His stomach growled as the light from the campfires came into view.

He dropped the repeater off near one of the wagons and headed for off to get himself some food before wandering over to the small fire near the horses, preferring to be alone as the sound of Sean and John going at it reached him. 

He ate quickly, the warmth of the stew thawing him out. The arguing had died down, replaced with the soft strum of the guitar and he looked over at the gang, debating whether he should make an appearance when he saw Sadie approaching.

“Missus Adler.” He greeted her and she shook her head in mild annoyance, he was always so  _ damn  _ polite. 

“I’ve told you damn near a hundred times, call me Sadie.” 

He didn’t respond, but he didn’t get up either, allowing her to join him at the fire.

“Hosea said you should come with me on a little job.” She held her hands over the fire.

“Oh yeah?” He looked up at her, reaching down and pulling a log from the nearby pile and tossing it into the fire.

“Yeah. It’s nothing too dangerous, but he still said I should take you, as back-up.” She continued. “There’s a small town, about a day’s ride from here. Some rich old widow died, they ain’t been able to find her daughter, and she apparently had a bit of money to her name.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“So, what, I’m supposed to be your doting husband?” He chuckled, standing up.

“That was the plan.” Sadie turned toward him.

“How long you suppose this is gonna take?” 

Arthur held his hands out over the fire, curious about the idea of another con. It had been a while since they had done something so theatrical. Hell, it may have even been since he and Hosea had to abandon that job in Blackwater since they ran a true scam. 

“Won’t know for sure until we get there.”

Arthur rubbed his chin. No use arguing with Hosea. Plus, Sadie didn’t exactly get on with most of the other men in camp. It’d been rather dull around here, what the hell.

“When we leavin’?” He hooked his thumbs into his belt.

“I think we should head out tomorrow, Hosea will be sendin’ someone out to look for that letter. We can get settled and check out the town.” Sadie settled down near the fire, the warmth from the flames soothing her stiff muscles from the day’s ride.

“Right then.” He sighed. “I’ll meet you by the horses tomorrow.” He excused himself and disappeared into the night.

\-- ❖ -- 

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when the smell of coffee drifted through camp, waking Sadie up. She stretched and slid off her cot, pulling on her boots and coat she slipped out of the tent. The camp was still quiet and the cold night air bit at her nose. She found Arthur already enjoying some coffee and a bowl of stew by the fire.

“Ready to head out?” She knelt down and poured herself a coffee.

“Sure.” He finished off his coffee, shaking out his cup and putting it away. “I’ll get the horses ready, get yourself some food. It’s a long ride, right?”

Sadie gave him a small smile and nodded. Arthur gave her a wave over his shoulder as he left. She drank her coffee and prepared herself a bowl of stew, pulling some oregano from her satchel and sprinkled it into the bowl. Finding a spot near one of the fires she enjoyed the stillness of the camp as she finished eating, soaking up as much of the fire’s heat as she could before the long ride.

Arthur found the horses grazing near the edge of camp, Bodicea looking up as he approached , she whinnied happily as he reached her. He gave her a quick pat on the neck and got her saddled up before moving over to Bob, giving him a small treat before working to get him ready.

The sun had pushed up just over the horizon when they finally got on the road, Sadie leading the way. They rode in a comfortable silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally Sadie swore she heard Arthur humming a tune to himself. It was early afternoon when they stopped to let the horses drink and rest a bit, Arthur took it upon himself to build them a small fire. 

He held his hands over the fire, letting the feeling return to his fingers. Reaching into his satchel and pulling out a couple pieces of jerky, he offered a piece to Sadie.

“So, we gonna have a story?” He took a bite off the jerky as Sadie took the other piece.

“We’re a married couple, at least 7 years now. Moved west looking to start your own stables, but working as a farrier until we can save enough. I’m teaching at the local schoolhouse. No kids.” She took a bite from the jerky and looked up at Arthur, who was staring at her.

“Oh, that it?” He said sarcastically. “You got a last name worked up for all that story?” He shook his head in disbelief. Sadie rolled her eyes.

“Thought I’d run those by you.” She snapped back at him playfully, and Arhur shot her a quick glare.

“I was thinkin’ either Colt or Cooper.” She continued. “They seem generic enough, and we won’t have something silly, like Sadie  _ Smith. _ Or, I guess it’d be Maggie, Maggie Smith.”

Arthur laughed, a deep and genuine sound. Sadie hadn’t heard that laugh from him in a long time, usually reserved for smaller groups. Quiet nights around the fire in the early hours, thoughts clouded by liquor. She chuckled along with him 

“Let’s go with Cooper.” He finally said. “I like the sound of that, Sadie Cooper.” The smile still playing on his lips.

Sadie told him a bit more about the situation. The information she had gathered from locals. Arthur asked her if they had a place to stay and Sadie told him there were rooms available above the saloon. They talked out a plan for their initial introductions before agreeing it was time to get back on the road.

The sun was beginning to set when they arrived in town, Sadie led them to the saloon, the snow had started to fall again dusting the main road.

“Can you go in and get us a room for the foreseeable future? I’m going to see about getting the horses some water.” 

Arthur nodded, sliding out of the saddle. “Sure thing, boss.” He shot her a sarcastic salute and pushed his way into the bar.

Sadie rolled her eyes and leaned over, taking hold of Bodicea’s reins. She led the horses around back, tying them to the post and making sure they could get some water. She’d take them down to the stables as soon as they could get settled with a room.

Inside the bar was loud, and Arthur grit his teeth, adjusting to the sound. He pushed his way through the rowdy patrons fresh off of work and looking to have a good time. He tapped on the bar, getting the man behind the counter’s attention.

“Can I get a room?” Arthur asked loudly, leaning over the bar. 

The man held a finger up to him and he growled in annoyance. Pushing back from the bar he turned to check out the locals. Most of the men were young, throwing themselves at anyone who dared look their way. Arthur felt the temptation to put them in their place.

“Oi, what you want?” The bartender called at him, bringing him back, he turned around.

“A room. Few days.” He grunted at the man.

“It’s two dollars a night.” The bartender sneered and Arthur grumbled under his breath, pulling a handful of coins from his satchel. He counted out enough for a week’s stay and slid them across the counter.

“Fine.” He pushed himself back from the bar as the bartender tossed a key onto the bar. “Which room?” 

He snatched the key and put it into his pocket, turning to leave the bar when Sadie called to him.

“Arthur! You get the room taken care of?” She stood near a door that led to the back of the building, he pushed his way over to her through the crowd.

“Yeah” He held up the key. “Let’s get our things up to the room and get the horses put up, before the snow gets much worse.”

\-- ❖ -- 

The suite was cozy and a welcome warmth from the cold night air, the temperature dropping as the sun dipped below the horizon. Arthur put their things down, and shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on a rack by the door.

The room was sparsely decorated, a double bed sat across from a small fireplace with a small couch off to one side. Sadie grabbed her things and crossed the room, turning to look at the bed. She was tired and half frozen, her stomach started to growl loudly and she shivered.

“I’ll take the couch.” Arthur said and moved to light the fire seeing her shiver. “Get out of that coat, it’s wet and you’ll never get warm that way. Come over here by the fire.” 

“I should take the couch, I’m smaller.” She countered, tugging off her coat she hung it up and joined him by the small fire. “We should check out the town this evening. I should at least be a little familiar with it, if I grew up here.”

“First let’s get warmed up, get some food, then we can go snoopin’.” He moved toward the door, holding it open for her.

The bar was alive with people looking to relax after work, they made their way down the hallway and to the bar. Arthur pushed in to get them some space, moving to the side to give Sadie space at the bar. 

He was surprisingly good at this, she looked up at him. He held out his hand, assuming that he had crossed a line.

“Thank you, Arthur.” She smiled, shaking her head. 

She ordered them some food and they found themselves a table in a more quiet part of the room. They talked more about the job as they ate, Arthur seamlessly slipping into the roll of a doting husband. Sadie found herself pleasantly surprised. 

Arthur was usually brought along as muscle, but she knew he was more than that. Frequently they were the last two left at the campfires. Each haunted by their own demons, but happy for the company all the same. 

Hosea had claimed she needed to take him as back-up, but as the night wore on she couldn’t help but curse the old man for being so sly. 

They finished their drinks and split up to talk more to some of the locals, agreeing to meet back in the room before midnight. Sadie took some time to chat with the working girls, who were always a wealth of knowledge, before moving over to the bar and Arthur got himself caught up in a game of poker. 

Sadie was the first back to the room, she collapsed onto the bed, it had been a long day and she was starting to regret saying that they should canvas the town tonight. She closed her eyes, maybe she could get in a quick nap before Arthur returned.

She blinked a few times, and sat up. The room was still and the bar below had quieted down, she pulled out her watch,  _ 2:54am _ . 

Arthur looked up from his journal, slapping it closed as Sadie stood.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Sadie said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Arthur shrugged. 

“You looked tired, and we can check out the town in the mornin’.” He laid back on the couch cradling his head in his arms.. “Go on now, get some sleep.”

She wanted to argue, but she was too tired...and he was right. She kicked off her boots and crawled to the top of the bed, slithering under the covers and letting sleep take her again.

\-- ❖ -- 

The couch had made for a difficult night’s sleep and Arthur decided to stop fighting it as the sun started to rise. He rolled his shoulders, glancing over at Sadie in the bed. He stifled a yawn and headed quietly for the door. He reached into his bag, pulling a small piece of paper from his journal, he jotted her a quick note and placed it on the bedside table.

A couple new inches of snow powdered the ground as he made his way out of the bar, heading toward the stables. The cool air felt good on his skin, not accustomed to sleeping indoors. The streets were quiet and he got the lay of the land on his walk to the stables

The town seemed nice enough, blue collar, the usual complaints from the poker table last night. Seemed a lot of the town worked for a couple of the bigger farms nearby. He paused briefly as he came to a cross-road outside the stable, reading the sign he heaved a sigh. So, the Gunderson’s owned one of those farms. Great. He pushed open the door to the stables, calling out for a hand to fetch the horses.

Sadie opened her eyes as the light filtered through the window, sitting up she looked over to the couch. 

_ Of course he’s gone _

She slid out of bed, reaching for her boots but not finding them where she left them. She looked around, seeing them near the fireplace and she smiled. Such little things. Things most people don’t even notice that he does, the gestures, to show he cares. 

Slipping on her boots she found the note on the table.

_ Went to get the horses, meet me downstairs for breakfast when you’re ready, I’m buying. _

She grabbed her coat, sliding it on as she headed downstairs, pocketing the note.

Arthur sat at the bar as Sadie came down the stairs, working on some oatmeal, he turned as she reached the landing, giving her a small wave.

“Did you get any sleep at all?” Sadie asked as she settled beside him at the empty bar.

“Enough.” He said, taking another bite of oatmeal. “ You?”

“Yeah. Tonight, I’m serious, you take the bed.” She flagged down the bartender, ordering herself some food. Arthur grunted, waving her off.

“The horses are outside, we can take a ride around town when you’re done, acquaint yourself with the town.” He changed the subject and she rolled her eyes.

“You know, some local boys last night told me they work up at a local farm.” Arthur looked over at Sadie, taking another bite of his oatmeal.

“The girls told me something similar.” she responded. “That most of the town works for a couple of the big farms around the area.” The bartender returned with Sadie’s food and Arthur tossed a couple dollars onto the bar.

“The Gundersons own one of the farms, you know.” Arthur said matter-of-factly.

“That is gonna extend our stay.” She sighed and Arthur nodded.

“It will.” He agreed. She was quiet a moment before she chuckled. 

“Could keep it goin’, hire people to run it? Keep the income?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly. It wasn’t a bad idea, and ongoing income? They might as well be stand-up, law-abiding citizens. They’d have to run it by Hosea and Dutch, if nothing else they’d get a kick out of the idea.

“It’s not a bad plan. Hell, I wouldn’t say no to some reliable cash comin’ in, and legitimate too? Sign me up! Though, we should send a letter to Dutch and Hosea, get their opinion.”

He looked over at Sadie, she was a survivor, a flower blooming from the ashes of her old life. Driven by this rage that scared even him from time to time. But there was a kindness in there still, he saw it. When she interacted with Jack and some quiet mornings, when she thought no one else could see, she would sit with the chickens, talking to them gently. She had convinced herself she had lost this kindness, but Arthur saw it, even if she didn’t.

They finished up their breakfast and headed out into the cool winter morning Bob and Boadicea huffed as they approached, shaking out the cold. Arthur gave each of them a pat before they mounted up. 

“Take a walk around the town, then head to the sheriff to see if they can point us to who we need to talk to about collectin’ on that inheritance?” She asked and turned Bob toward the road.

“Sounds like a plan, once we know you can head over and I’ll drop a letter to Hosea with what we should do about the farm. I can meet ya after.”

\-- ❖ -- 

The sheriff sat outside the small building at the edge of town, lazily watching passersby as they made their way into town.

“Excuse me, sheriff?” Sadie called, pulling Bob alongside the porch.

The sheriff sat forward, tilting back his hat. “Ma’am?”

“I ain’t been in town a while, but I got a letter sayin’ my ma died and they needed to talk to me about her will? You know who I need to talk to?” Sadie exaggerated her drawl.

The sheriff stood up, pulling off his hat, his eyes sad.

“Miss Maggie. I’m so sorry about your ma. She was one helluva lady.” He worried the brim of his hat. “I think mister Edgarton down at the bank is who you’re lookin’ for.” 

Sadie flashed him a small smile before thanking him for his concern and his help. She turned Bob back toward the road.

The inside of the bank was quiet, empty except for her, some guards and the teller. 

“Good morning, ma’am. How can I help ya today?” The teller greeted as she entered.

“The sheriff sent me this way. I’m Maggie Cooper, uh, Gunderson. Someone sent notice that my ma died?” She held her hat nervously in her hands, her brow knit. 

“Oh! Miss Gunderson! Yes! Hold on, let me get mister Edgarton.” The teller turned and disappeared into a back room. 

Sadie glanced around the bank, greeting the guards as she walked the space. Time seemed to stand still as she waited, the guards watching her every move. A few minutes passed and the back door opened, two men emerging from the back.

“Miss Gunderson, this is mister Edgarton, he handles our business accounts.” The teller excused himself and moved back to the desk.

“Miss Gunderson, what a pleasure. We were worried, we didn’t know where you’d taken up residence.”

“Mail moves a little slower out west. Our little town only got it’s own post about a year ago.” She laughed airly. “It’s real nice to meet you mister Edgarton, sorry it weren’t on better circumstance.” 

He nodded. “Your mother was a real firecracker, real savvy businesswoman. Took over and ran things better than your pa, God rest ‘im.”

Sadie was sad she never got to meet this woman, and almost felt a tinge of guilt stealing from her. A powerful woman in a man’s world, she knew a thing or two about that. 

“Ma was always a shrewd woman, nothin’ ever got by her.” She replied, as mister Edgarton gestured for her to join him in his office in the back.

The room was small and cramped by the large desk in the center, he motioned for her to sit as he rounded the desk.

“If I’m being honest miss Gunderson--”

“Please, call me miss Cooper.” She said gently.

“Apologies, miss  _ Cooper _ .” He corrected. “I’ve not had to deal much in these kinds of transitions. Most the farms around here handle their own finances, but when your mother died, they came to me.” He shifted uncomfortably. “She named you as the sole beneficiary in her will, in hopes that you would return to run the family business.” 

“Ah. There was always a catch with her.” Sadie mused. The woman had been a shrewd businesswoman.

“The house, their accounts, and all the land has been left to you.” He read from the small piece of paper he picked up from the desk.

“My husband and me, we don’t make enough money to have a bank account.” 

“You might think twice about that now.” Edgarton interjected, sliding a ledger across the table to her.

Sadie stared at the number on the page, her mouth dry. “There, there must be some kind of error here. The farm, it was, not even ten years ago, we was almost out of money!”

It was getting harder not to be impressed with the late Mary Gunderson. Sadie had never seen a number that big. Arthur was going to have a fit when she told him. 

“Like I said, your mother was quite the entrepreneur.” He pulled back the ledger and shuffled through a few other papers on his desk. “Let me pull a few documents here and we can get these signed over to you.”

Edgarton rifled through the stack of papers on his desk, pulling a few aside before digging into the pile once more. Sadie shifted in her seat as the minutes ticked away. 

“Right. So, we can start with the deed to the farm.” He slid the paper in front of her. “Just need you to put your mark here.” He indicated a line near the bottom of the page, handing her a fountain pen.

She made a simple mark on the page, her eyes scanning the document. She pushed the document back. Arthur had said they would need to talk it over with the gang before deciding what to do with the farm, but they could worry about that later.

Not twenty minutes later and Maggie Cooper was a much wealthier woman. She thanked the gentlemen and left the bank. They had agreed to meet back at their room when the business was finished, and she made her way back to the saloon, her heart racing as the reality of everything set in. It had worked, the properties were theirs, the money was their, and  _ damn _ was it a  _ lot _ of money.

Arthur looked up from his journal as Sadie opened the door. The color drained from her face as her eyes met his and he stood up, his hand immediately going to his revolver.

He looked over her shoulder as she slid into the room and closed the door behind her turning the key in the lock.

“What’s goin’ on? We in trouble?” Arthur moved toward the door and Sadie shook her head, finally finding her voice.

“No worse, we’re  _ rich. _ ” She laughed nervously. “Arthur, I ain’t ever seen this kind of money!” She pulled the ledger from her bag, shoving it at Arthur.

He flipped through the book, the color draining from his face. “Ho-ly shit!” He flipped the page again, trying to make sense of the numbers. “I thought you said it was a  _ modest _ inheritance?” He slapped the book closed. “We can’t move that kind of money without getting caught! Shit.”

“There’s also the house.” She held out the keyring the banker had given her. “We can at least see what is there worth anything.”

He took the keyring from her hand. Yes, this felt right, normal. Just another house, just a normal score. He tried to convince himself, the rest they could worry about later, but this? They could do this now.

“Sure, let’s go check it out.” He ran his thumb over the key, handing it back to Sadie. “Here, it’s in your name.” 

\-- ❖ -- 

The sun had set when they set out to find the home, looking to avoid the attention, they followed the signs to the farm, finding the house on a hill set just off the road. A comely home, nothing as lavish as the farm’s success would seem to justify. It sat dark and empty on the hill, pristine snow powdering the roof.

The lock clicked and they swung the door open and Arthur stepped inside, lighting a small lantern by the door. Sadie stepped inside and closed the door, the house smelled of disuse. She found another lantern in the kitchen and lit it, pulling open the cabinets.

Arthur had moved to a room off the main living room and had started to comb through the space. Pocketing various bits and bobs, whatever he found of value. The room was sparsely furnished, probably once belonging to the actual Maggie. He lifted the mattress, feeling along the seam for a slip stitch, but came up empty. Convinced the room held nothing else of value he returned to the living room.

Sadie had cleared the kitchen and moved to the fireplace when Arthur returned, moving past her and up the stairs. They worked methodically, clearing each room quickly and completely, not bothering to take stock in the moment. Snuffing their lanterns, they crept out of the house and back down the hill to town. 

The saloon was alive when they returned and they were relieved as they made it back to their room undisturbed. Arthur locked the door and took a seat at the small desk, emptying everything he picked up from his bag. Sadie shrugged out of her coat, hanging it by the door before joining him at the table. She dumped her take onto the table with his, before sliding into the chair across from him.

Overall they hadn’t done too bad, a fair amount of jewelry had come from a small jewelry box in the master bedroom, adding to the large stack of cash that Sadie had found in the fireplace. The rest was small odds and ends worth a bit of cash, but nothing of import.

“Not a bad haul.” Arthur said, sitting back after separating it all. “Though, compared to the cash…” He looked up at her. “What are we gonna do about all that.” 

She knit her brow. “I actually had some thoughts on that. I told the banker that we had settled in a small town out west. We can say we are pullin’ money to get our stable started. That shouldn’t draw too many questions.” 

Arthur rubbed his chin, leaning back in the chair. “That could work, and with that, we could probably get a couple thousand.”

“I was thinkin’ about five, a real good haul.” 

“What’ll we do about everything else, the farm? Aren’t you gonna need to be here?” He leaned forward again, his eyes meeting hers.

“I don’t think so, the banker said the farm runs itself. And if we leave it be, we don’t put anyone out of work and draw suspicion.” She shrugged.

Arthur cracked a small smile. This might just work! He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, sliding the bottle to Sadie.

“You know, miss Adler, that sounds like a fine plan! Color me impressed. I think that deserves a drink.”


End file.
